The present invention relates to a composite smoothing tool and a process for manufacturing it.
A related two-part scraping and smoothing tool is known from the Swiss patent application CH 699 114 A2. In the tool described in this document, a steel blade having a holding rib is form fitted in an L-shaped recess in an aluminum hollow profile having support brackets. The blade is slid sideways into the recess and then fixed against displacement by covers attached to the side surfaces of the scraping and smoothing tool.
The known tool has been found occasionally not to be able to withstand the stresses and strains of everyday use. It is therefore desirable to have at hand a sturdier tool.